The Final Kill
by Monami-M
Summary: Her determination made him realize something. But is it too late? As all was over for her. She knew. This was the end. SasuSaku fic. R&R. Chapter 2 -Updated
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Writing is something I didn't think I would do in my wildest dreams. Naruto is my favorite anime! I am just an amateur writer (Lets just say – really bad at it actually). It is going to be a long time before I write something so professional all of you write :)

Summary: Her determination made him realize something. But is it too late? As all was over for her. She knew. This was the end.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of its character (though I wish I did :P ) but just this short story :D

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1**

"Move back!" Kakashi shouted frantically.

Sakura acting on her sensei's orders quickly ducked, a heavy sword passed over her head, narrowly saving her dear life.

She admitted she wasn't much of a fighter, though she had immense control over her chakra. Tsunade had taken her under her wing giving her lessons, teaching her. For two and a half years, Sakura trained under her. She had mastered the art of healing. A successful medical ninja. And to talk about combat skills, where she was? She didn't know. Though her temper worked very well for the opponents during times when the happenings were not according to her wish. But most of the times, she would let her fellow teammates battle while she would happily heal their injuries and wounds. She felt proud that her whole team depended on her during high ranked missions.

But today, her combat skills were put to test. Now she wished she had never accompanied Naruto and Kakashi.

The trio was returning from a near-death experience. Naruto had been heavily wounded. It had taken up all her energy and patience to treat the hyper-active blonde. And just when she thought she could rest a bit, their camp, in a clearing in the woods, was attacked by rogue ninjas.

As usual 'war' and 'enemy' made Naruto jump up with excitement. And here she was maneuvering a kunai in one hand and a sword in another to save herself from getting killed.

Sakura sighed, as she slightly injured one of her attacker.

She scanned the area. Kakashi was graceful as ever in killing and Naruto was in full form taking as many of the attackers he can.

A hooded figure sneaked up behind her.

It was a massive group that attacked them. Only their eyes visible, their bodies were completely covered in black suit to avoid recognition.

Sakura sensed him in time. He brought his sword hard down on her. She was quick to act. Bending low, she turned drawing a kunai and sliced her attacker's arm which held the sword. He screamed in pain with blood spurting out.

"They are quick!" Sakura exclaimed.

Two ninjas came running in attacking her at the same time with a ninjutsu. The blow was strong enough to throw her some distance over the ground. She furiously tried to stop from wounding herself due to the great fall, bruising her elbows in the process.

_'I have to keep fighting'_ she thought.

She bravely got up and took her position on a nearby tree branch, high enough for her to attack from a height. Another one followed her, probably understanding her strategy. His blade perfectly passed through her shoulder, leaving a deep gash. Sakura screamed. The ninja was quick to move. Without wasting any time, Sakura went after him, not interpreting her attacker's mind. She was clueless about what lay ahead of her.

After running furiously after the enemy did she realize her folly. Her eyes grew wide. She had been successfully isolated.

"Shit. Why didn't I understand earlier? I am a big fool!" Rapidly losing her hope and confidence, she could feel a heavy lump in her throat.

She looked around. They were about twenty, she deduced. She knew she had no chance. A considerable amount of chakra had been used up healing Naruto. This was getting difficult.

'_Kakashi and Naruto probably don't even know I am all on my own and that I am going to die!'_

Tears were already building up in her eyes.

One of the hooded men stepped ahead. A Sword shined in his hand.

"Get ready to die"

Saying he charged in her direction, his sword drawn.

oOoOoOoOo

This is it folks! I hope you liked my first attempt at writing. Do read and leave your honest reviews :) ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I understand chapter 1 was short (too short, I know). Chapter 2 is a bit long, I suppose. ^_^ my apologies for all the typos.

I won't blabber, on with the chapter :D

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

He sensed it. With a breakneck speed he reached the place.

"Rogue ninja. Nothing more. Probably attacking one of the groups." Sasuke thought, a smirk on his face. Just as he was about to leave, familiarity struck him.

He refuted the thought that had come up. But he was wrong.

It was really _HER_.

She was standing still. No movement. Her eyes focused on the earth beneath.

Sasuke was very well sure about Sakura not being able to fight. She was fragile, too weak emotionally as well as mentally. He knew it would take her a lot of courage to even slightly injure an assailant.

_What is she doing? Is she intending on killing herself? Probably so. Who cares?_

He really didn't care about her. _Or did he?_

_'She is sure to die.' _ Sasuke thought, his dark eyes fixed on the pinked haired kunoichi.

"Just give up already, they might spare you," Sasuke muttered all to himself.

Shrugging the thoughts about her, he decided to leave. He started running only to stop dead in his track when he heard her shrilly yet confident voice reverberate through the trees.

oOoOoOoOo

_Maybe_, she thought, if she surrenders, they might spare her.

Her inner Sakura shouted," **What if they don't? You will die whichever way you choose. And, aren't you a ninja? They don't give up. Don't you remember **_**his**_** words..." **her voice trailed off.

Sakura remembered.

Some years ago, during her days with team-seven when she was about to give up on one of Sensei Kakashi's training methods, Sasuke had come to help her. He had said,

"Sakura, you can't give up that easily. Whatever may be the circumstances, just don't give up. Fight till the end."

Saying this he had walked away. She hadn't thought about it much that time, but now, it made sense.

She looked around taking in the fearsome looks of her attackers.

_NO! I won't let those rogue ninja kill me that easily_.

She would fight.

Till the end.

The young kunoichi looked up, her eyes full of determination.

She shouted," I WON'T GIVE UP. NO MATTER WHAT."

She drew her sword.

Sakura missed him. She wished he was here, with her. Protecting her.

She loved him.

She knew she won't be able to see him again, ever. Sure about death, Sakura looked up to her assailants. Drawing a long breath, she muttered, barely audible.

"I love you, Sasuke. And I will always…"

With that, she lunged forward with sword in her hand, ready for the final kill.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke turned and looked at her. His eyes grew wide.

She was running, a ninja behind her. Sakura suddenly sheered off at a sharp angle and turned, her sword passing smoothly in her assailant's heart. He collapsed in a pool of blood.

Sasuke remembered her as a fragile creature who during missions always needed him and Naruto to protect her. But now, the Sakura he was seeing was different.

She was fighting, hacking assailants' bodies brutally.

His eyes were fixed on her.

_That girl…_

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't.

This girl was making him think about . . .

_Himself._

He was deracinated by his own blood. The only one left alive, he had to fend himself. He was all alone. His parents brutally murdered. Sasuke very well knew the power his brother had. The very reason to kill him made him vow to become stronger. Take the revenge. His whole clan was assassinated, the whole operation orchestrated by his own big brother-Itachi. Or that was what he had thought.

Slowly and gradually, the whole picture had become crystal clear in front of him. The whole truth was known to him. He realized, after all, no one was at fault. At least not his dear brother.

He was in a dilemma now.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Back then and there he had met Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Including him they formed the Team-7.

The best team.

Sasuke remembered those days. Those days were indeed happy. He didn't really liked to be teamed up with Naruto at first, but later on he came to be his best friend and worst enemy. The naive blonde would always find himself in some trouble and he would have to rush every time to save him. Sakura was the only girl he ever cared in his life. No one could replace her.

A smile developed on his rather inscrutable face.

_But what now? _

He was in a position where he knew he couldn't stay being rogue, also, he had no idea if Naruto and Kakashi would accept him just like that. He was a criminal.

Sasuke broke from his reverie when he realized the tree on one of its branch he was standing, shook and fell. Thanks to his speed, he quickly jumped to another without any noticeable movement and checked the cause.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was standing, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Her right hand stretched towards the earth.

HERE COMES ANOTHER!' Sakura shouted.

With full force, she brought her hand down on the ground. The blow was so powerful that it easily changed the topography of the area. The land cracked open. The trees gave away and collapsed and huge amount of dust and soil bellowed.

The rouge ninjas were taken by surprise but recoiled quickly and dodged the second attack. The ones not attentive were devoured by the earth.

'Five down, fifteen to go' Sakura thought, panting heavily.

Sasuke gaped. His dark eyes were lingering over the thin figure that had produced such a massive attack. He didn't know she could be the source of such brute strength. He kept looking at her.

Sakura was rapidly losing her chakra. An assailant attacked her from back, punching out all the remaining energy in her. Sakura rolled her eyes. Blood spurted out from her mouth.

All was over for her. She knew. As darkness engulfed her.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2 done!

Guys, I need your feedback on this story. So, please review. Your valuable comments will surely help me improve a lot ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the final chapter.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a short story/ fanfic. And also you might have noticed, my writing style differs a lot (it practically depends on my mood at that time when I am writing a particular part :P )**

**Feel free to criticize my writing, because that will surely help me know my flaws and improve myself. Bear with the typos and silly grammar mistakes, haven't beta-ed it.**

**Don't forget to review! *wink***

**Alright now, on with the chapter :)**

_oOoOoOo_

_**"Am I Dead?"**_

_Darkness. Emptiness._

_Gradually the darkness started dwindling into thin air. Large wisps of black disappeared and everything cleared. Slowly the darkness gave way to a clear scenario. Hazy mist faded into nothingness._

_Sakura found herself facing the setting sun over the vast expanse of ocean. The orange ball painted the sky orange and waters looked as if it were an ocean of gold. _

_Her eyes …_

_**Where Am I?**_

_She looked down at herself. All the injuries, burns had vanished. Sakura knew she could not have faced the massive attack her attacker launched. She suddenly realized she was freely floating in the air. Her body swayed as the light breeze blew over the ocean. _

_She gazed over. The sight beheld her._

_Over the scenic white sand, Sakura saw a figure, a silhouette of a boy. She felt that person very familiar, though she couldn't remember anything. Her mind was blank. Straining her eyes, she focused at him._

_He was sitting on the soft sands, his arms wound around a limp body of a girl. Through his wounded shoulder blood trickled down into the sand with a sound. His eyes were masked by his bangs falling over them. Even through this, Sakura noticed something glistening on his face._

_**Tears.**_

_He was crying. His tears fell on the girl's closed eyes._

_**Who is he?**_

_Sakura wanted to run to him, see his face. She wanted to know who he was and why she felt she knew him. Before she knew, she was running towards him. Giving all the energy she tried to reach him. But the more she ran, the more far away he seemed. The sun's rays were now replaced by silver. Full moon shined at its brightest._

_**No!**__**I want to see you! Who are you?**_

_Sakura shouted. He looked up, slowly. The girl in his arms started glowing. Pale green light started emanating from her body. The gleam became more and more until it covered her frail and injured body completely. In the faint glow, Sakura saw the face of the boy who was holding the girl._

_Sakura's eyes grew wide. She knew him. Realization dawned on her. She looked at herself. She was fading._

_**NO!**_

_Her existence was waning. She started disappearing into thin air. Sakura kept running. _

_She wanted to reach him. _

_**Sasuke...**_

_Sakura muttered as last of her vanished completely in the glistening moonlight_.

oOoOoOo

She collapsed onto the ground, lifeless. A dagger lodged in her heart.

Sasuke stared, eyes wide.

**"SAKURA!" **

Sasuke's enraged voice echoed. Blood surged through his body. With a rapid move, he was standing besides the limp body of Sakura lying in a pool of blood.

_I let this happen! How could I -?! _

He was angry, infuriated at himself. Flurry of emotions washed his face and suddenly became blank. His mind was in such confusion and agitation, he himself couldn't comprehend.

_Had I damaged myself so much?_

He just stood there, besides her, his face void of any expression. He coldly stared at infinity.

Reality struck him when one of the men threw a kunai which sliced through Sasuke's shoulder. Blood spurted out. He took a look at the bilious laceration and nonchalantly shifted his gaze to around ten men eyeing him with suspicion.

Sasuke blinked, slowly. His eyes glowed with dark, burning red, with a certain patterns converging along the edges of his pupils.

They took a step back, shocked and aghast. They had realized their mistake.

He looked at them. He had activated his mangekyo sharingan. The assailants froze in an instant and fell to the ground paralyzed. A small yelp escaped from the one who had wounded him.

Sasuke walked towards a helpless heap of men lay in the mud, writhing in pain. He stopped in front of one and pulled him up by his collar.

"You killed her, didn't you?" His voice was dangerously low and threatening. "Now, die!"

The man was too much in pain to utter a single word. Sasuke loosened his grip and pushed the man on the ground with a force.

**"Amaterasu!"**

Sasuke screamed as he released Amaterasu.

Dark, fiery black flames emerged and focused on the ninjas. Within moments the flames had devouring them in the heat of hell.

The whole area bellowed of smoke and dirt.

Sasuke bend down and held her limp body in her arms. A drop of blood slid down his cheeks and onto her face. His left eye was bleeding.

His face expressed varied emotions. Sadness gripped him. He had never felt like this before. He wanted to cry, but no tears came.

He wanted to apologize to her, tell her he was wrong and she had been right all along. How much he cared for her...

But, nothing could be done now.

_Never. _

All of a sudden, Sakura's body started to glow. . .

oOoOoOo

Tears fell on her face.

She could feel herself. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and a very unusual sight beheld her. Under a huge tree, Sasuke held her in his arms

_Am I dreaming again?_

Sasuke stared at Sakura. He didn't stop his tears.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered. "What happe-"

"Sshhh."

Sasuke looked straight into her eyes and grievously spoke.

"Forgiveness is a very big thing to ask for. I am sorry. I left you, Naruto, Kakashi sensei. I wanted to be powerful enough to kill my worst enemy. But I got carried away.

Powerful ninjas tried to take advantage of my situation and molded me accordingly for their own advantage and aggrandizement. I was a fool to not comprehend such situations."

"You are that one person whom I always wanted to be with. But, every time, I listened to my mind and not heart and ended up ruining mine as well as everyone's life." Sasuke took a pause and continued. "Naruto... will he forgive me? And you?

Sakura couldn't stop her tears from falling. She gave a huge nod.

Gathering some energy, she raised her hand and landed a punch on his face.

"Promise me, Sasuke! Promise me that you will never leave me again."

Surprised and shocked he looked at her.

_She hasn't changed a bit. _

He took her hand and smiled. "Promise."

oOoOoOo

**Power of love can make impossible as possible. Don't you think? :)**

**A/N: I hadn't included Naruto and Kakashi in this story. Thought I was thinking about writing a sequel/ one-shot about their reactions – Sasuke and Naruto. *smile* What do you think? Should I? I would really love to get feedback on this…**


End file.
